Mi diosa
by Zelink Forever love
Summary: No se como resumirlo XD. Fic inspirado en Skyward Sword Zelink! Futuro LEMON capitulo 2!


**Hola! Vuelvo con este fic inspirado en Skyward Sword! El mejor Zelda de la historia! Supera a Ocarina of Time! Bueno...**

**Mi otro fic: _No te temo, solo te amo  _Esta en pausa por algún tiempito esperen...**

* * *

><p>-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ES LO QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?<p>

Silencio. Nada más que silencio.

- PREGUNTARÉ POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, ¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?

- Director Gaépora, yo...

- ¿Si, Vilán?

- Bueno es que...

- Adelante te escucho.

- Bueno es que... ¡TODO ES CULPA DE LINK!

- ¿QUÉ?- gritaron Link y Zelda al unísono.

- ¡Director Gaépora, por favor, no me haga nada, se lo suplico!- Sollozó Vilán arrodillándose - Él quiso hacer una guerra de comida, le rogué que no lo hiciera pero el no escucha y...

- Calma, ¿es eso verdad Link, tu lo comenzaste todo?

- Creo que si- susurró apenado- Pero no ocurrió de esa manera, ¡Se lo juro!

**FLASHBACK**

Una nueva jornada de duro entrenamiento y exámenes daba inicio. Todo se veía normal, como cualquier día. Jóvenes paseándose de aquí para allá por los pasillos de la academia, Vilán presumiendo sus músculos, chicas cotilleando, Zelda cantando y jugueteando, Link el holgazán aún en su cama.

- Atención, alumnos, el desayuno comienza en 5 minutos - decía una voz femenina a través del altavoz- Repito, el desayuno comienza en 5 minutos.

- Hey, Link, arriba holgazán.- dijo una muchacha rubia mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta, respondía al nombre de Zelda.

- Ya voy mamá- dijo con tono juguetón mientras abría la puerta con flojera.

- ¿Estás listo ya?- pregunto la jovencita sonriente.

- ¡Eso cre...!- Link no pudo siquiera terminarde hablar ya que Zelda lo tomo de la muñeca, obligándolo a seguirla.

- ¡Vamos ya!- exclamó la rubia guiándolo al comedor.

Vilán , el chico rudo y galán de la academia de caballeros de Neburia, en su tiempo libre gozaba de hacer mucho ejercicio, lo que explicaba su gran y musculoso cuerpo. Fastidiar era otro de sus pasatiempos y la mayoría de las veces, en verdad siempre, Link era su víctima. Ah, y claro babear por Zelda también se le daba muy bien.

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí, eh?

- No empieces, Vilán.

- Miren quién lo dice. "Mírenme, soy Link, y no puedo ir a ninguna parte sin una chica, especialmente sin Zelda"- imitó Vilán a Link, bueno si es que a eso se le puede llamar "imitar".

- Ya calla- dijo Link frunciendo el ceño.

- "Ya calla"- continuó con su "imitación".

- ¡Te vas a...!

- ¡No, Link! Ya déjalo, no le prestes atención.- dijo Zelda seria tomando de su muñeca nuevamente para guiarlo a una mesa.

Link y Zelda se alejaron, Vilán se quedo solo haciendo gestos a sus espaldas. Zelda tomó asiento junto a Grusi y Gruyo que conversaban animadamente. Link se sentó a su lado, con la cabeza gacha y una triste mirada.

- Link, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Zelda preocupada.

- Si, no es nada, solo que...

- Vilán - adivinó la rubia haciendo una mueca tras decir aquel nombre. Link asintió sin levantar la cabeza. - Link, no te preocupes por él...

- Temo que quiera interponerse en nuestra amistad y...

- Link, nadie nunca jamás va a interponerse entre nosotros- dijo Zelda poniendo su mano sobre la de su amigo. Link se sonrojo sin comprender por qué, luego noto que Zelda estaba en sus mismas condiciones.

De pronto comenzó a hacer calor, mucho calor.

- Je, je, je- rió nervioso- eh... ¿Zelda?

- ¿Sip?

- Bueno pues, ya puedes...- señaló su mano aprisionada con la de la chica.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho Link.- exclamó Zelda mientras quitaba su mano totalmente avergonzada, roja como un tomate.

- No pasa nada. ¿No crees que de pronto hace mucho calor?- preguntó Link cambiando de tema.

- Si, y mucho...

Un incómodo silencio los envolvió, dando le tiempo a ambos de pensar sus cosas...

- _¿Qué te pasa Link? De niños nunca me sentí así con Zelda, solo somos amigos, solo eso..._- trataba Link de relajarse, aún con ése sofocante calor.

-_ Zelda, calma, sólo es Link TU amigo, que cosas piensas..._- se repetía una y otra vez Zelda casi sudando.

- Atención, se ruega a Link retirar los papeles del torneo celestial- se oyó por el altavoz- Repito, se ruega a Link retirar los papeles del torneo celestial.

- Será mejor que vayas cuánto antes- le aconsejó Zelda

- Sí, a eso voy, te veo luego.

- Te veo luego.

Link caminaba hacía la salida del comedor, pero el pobre no dio ni 5 pasos y chocó contra alguien e hizo que ese "alguien" soltara su café manchando toda su carísima ropa, para su muy mala suerte ese alguien era...

- ¡TÚ! ¡MIRA LO QUÉ HAS HECHO, MALDITA SABANDIJA!

..Vilán. Un furioso y manchado Vilán.

- Vilán, perdona, no fue mí...

- ¡AHÍ TIENES!- gritó Vilán mientras le arrojaba mermelada de calabaza encima.

- ES LA GUERRA - musitó Link mientras se quitaba la mermelada de sus ojos.

- ¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!- se oyeron voces en el comedor.

- ¡TOMA ESTO!- le arrojó Vilán huevos revueltos a Link.

- ¡AHÍ TIENES!- le respondió Link lanzándole un yogurt dietético a Vilán.

- YA BASTA- gruñó Zelda interponiéndose entre los guerreros, pero Vilán no pudo detenerse a tiempo haciendo que la mermelada que estaba destinada a Link aterrizara sobre Zelda.

- ¡VILÁN!- le gritó Zelda furiosa.

Lo que sigue a continuación no era nada propio de jóvenes de su edad, ni mucho menos de caballeros. Comida empezó a atravesar el comedor de un lado a otro. Link, como buen amigo que es, se dispuso a defender a Zelda arrojando una banana a Vilán.

- ¡NO ENSUCIES A ZELDA!- gritó con furia.

- ¡NO ENSUCIES AL *JEFE!- Corvy le lanzó mantequilla, al parecer Corvy era un guardaespaldas de Vilán.

- ¡NO ENSUCIES A LINK!- Se unió Grusi con un jugo de naranja.

- ¡NO ENSUCIES A CORVY!- Apareció Vestro.

- ¡NO ENSUCIES A GRUSI!- Se molestó Corvy, enamorado de Grusi.

- ¡NO ENSUCIES A GRUYO!

- Gruyo, nadie te ha ensuciado.- río Grusi.

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero nadie se acuerda de mí!- se lamentó Gruyo arrojando la primera cosa que vio a la primera persona que vio, mal hecho.

- IDIOTA, NO ENSUCIES AL DIRECTOR GAE...¡DIRECTOR GAÉPORA!- Gritó Vilán

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ES LO QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- ¿Tú eres el responsable?

- No, bueno si, un poco. ¡Pero le juro que fue un accidente! ¡Por favor no me haga nada!- sollozó Link arrodillándose preocupado, como Vilán.

- _Pero que nenas- _pensó Zelda observando a los dos chicos rogando a su padre.

- Me gustaría escuchar la mayor cantidad de versiones posibles para así saber quien es el verdadero responsable, mientras tanto- pausó para tragar saliva- me temo que estarán todos castigados. Eso significa, toque de queda por las noches, ¿entendido?

- Sí Director Gaepora- dijeron todos a coro, como un ejército.

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente. Más de alguno se acercaba a Link a susurrarle cosas feas e irónicas, como _"Muchas gracias"_ o _"Te felicito" _y cosas muy poco amigables. Solo Zelda permanecía a su lado sin recriminarle, ella lo animaba y le hacia sentir mejor. Así son los _mejores amigos , _los que permanecen junto a ti siempre sin importar lo que suceda, quienes te apoyan siempre, quienes te tienden la mano cuando caes, ayudándote a seguir adelante, sin importar cuantas veces calleras sabes que siempre te tenderán la mano, siempre están ahí, ahí estaba Zelda.

El toque de queda no era el único castigo que se le ocurrió a nuestro querido director, para tener algo con que entretenerlos, el director tuvo una gran idea: Un listado sobre que hacer y que no hacer al vuelo de un Neburí. Pero, ¿qué rayos tenia que ver un Neburí con desperdiciar la comida? Pudo habérsele ocurrido escribir un ensayo sobre "porque es malo desperdiciar la comida", pero ¿quién sabe que es lo que pasa por la cabeza del Señor Gaépora? La pregunta del millón.

Los amiguitos se juntaron en la habitación del caballero para escribir el dichoso Listado. Al principio tenían la intención de escribir el listado, aunque, ha decir verdad, la intención solo era de Zelda. Link solo pensaba en dormir y relajarse junto a su mejor amiga. Link, recostado en su cama, posiblemente durmiendo y Zelda sentada al borde de ésta, jugueteando con el rubio cabello de su amigo.

- Se hace tarde, holgazán- le susurro tiernamente mientras acariciaba su cabello con sus traviesos dedos.

- Sabes que me gusta que me acaricien...- le contesto ronroneando.

- Lo se muy bien.- le dijo en forma de coqueteo, esto sorprendió mucho a ambos. ¿Desde cuándo tenia la intención de ligar con su mejor amigo de la infancia? Zelda avergonzada y sin entender, trató de no prestar mucha atención a lo sucedido y antes de que digiera algo o regresara ese incómodo silencio o ese sofocante calor, habló enseguida -Rápido, arriba. Acompáñame. No es de caballeros dejar a las señoritas irse solas.-bromeó un poca más relajada.

- ¿Ya te vas?- pregunto estirándose.

-Sipi, me ha entrado sueño por tu culpa.- le confesó bostezando.

- Soy el dios del sueño y has caído en mis redes - le susurro con tono seductor detrás de su oreja.

- Tonto - Zelda sintió su aliento rozando la piel desnuda de su cuello. Se ruborizó y ocultó su rostro con sus manos.

Link se quedó pensativo un momento, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellos dos? ¿Por qué los deseos de estar cada vez más cerca de ella? ¿Por qué ella no dejaba de coquetearle? ¿Por qué el tono seductor de él? No lo sabía. Solo sabía que mientras más cerca mejor. Esperen… ¿Qué? No, no, no. Mientras más lejos mejor. Se alejó de ella lo más que pudo no quería perder a su mejor amiga por un mal entendido. Zelda, por su parte, después de pensamientos torturadores, llego a una conclusión.

- _Si me acercó a él, tengo deseos de abrazarlo, besarlo, poseerlo, dormir con él… Si me alejo, no siento nada, creo que él se apoderó de mis sentimientos. Yo, no se que hacer… quiero estar con él, pero no quiero perder su amistad por querer más que solo eso, no quiero alejarme de él… Mierda. Su aroma es tan…_

- ¡ZELDA!- gritó Link espantado- ¡ZELDA!

La señorita había caído desmayada sobre los brazos del apuesto caballero.

- Zelda, voy a llevarte don tu padre… _pero si la llevo, puede que crean que no puede estar conmigo y yo no quiero que la alejen de mi… No, mejor yo cuidaré de ella hasta que despierte…_

Link, con Zelda en sus brazos, no se resistió. Acomodó a Zelda en la cama y él a su lado. Susurrándole cosas lindas, acariciando su rostro y cabello… era tan… linda. "El dios del sueño", al parecer cayó en sus propias redes, ya que, se encontraba ahí, durmiendo sonriente, con su diosa al lado, como siempre…

- Li…¿Link?- preguntó la diosa incorporándose, luego se dio cuenta en la posición en que estaba.

- ¿Hum?

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las - despertó mirando un reloj en la pared-… ¡Diosas!

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Zelda sin entender.

- ¡El toque de queda comenzaba a las 9:00 pm. Y son las 10:23pm!

- ¡Oh, no! ¿Cómo regresaré a mi habitación?

- ¡Si nos ven afuera nos asesinan! A menos que…

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada...

- ¿Estás diciendo que debería dormir contigo esta noche a espaldas de mi padre?-

- Bueno, no exactamente, pero sí.

-Creo que no hay otra manera, ¿te molestaría ?- dijo con la sonrisa más linda del mundo, que Link no se podría resistir. No había que rogarle mucho, él estaba completamente feliz de recibir visitas.

- No para nada, creo que será divertido. Lo único malo es que tendremos que dormir... _juntos._

_- _So tonto, es lo que acabo de decir…

- No, me refiero a **tú** y **yo durmiendo ** **juntos****.**

- Oh, a eso te referías. Jejeje. Bueno, no creo ocupar tanto espacio así que, creo que sobreviviremos...

* * *

><p><strong>Vilán: Quizá algunos lo conoscan como Groose o Malton.<strong>

**Neburia: Skyloft, Altárea.**

**Gruyo: Fledge**

**Neburí: Loftwing, Pelícaro.**

***JEFE: Para quienes aun no han jugado Skyward Sword, "Jefe" es como Vestro y Corvy se refieren a Vilán, ya que se puede decir que ellos son sus secuaces.**

**El siguente capitulo se viene con todo, es decir LEMON! WUJUJUJU**


End file.
